Question: Assume this first statement is true: Eating spinach makes you stronger. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If you are not eating spinach, then you will not get stronger.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.